Everyday
by PikaCartSonia
Summary: Craig has fallen in love with an emerald boy named Kyle. He sees him everyday, everywhere. But one day, he doesn't show up to school. Craig is desperate to find out what's wrong with Kyle ONE SHOT!


_A/N: Okay, so I haven't been really making my BSL. Sorry. I've been having a lot going on and I needed to get my mind off of something. So I decided to make a new story! Yay! Wired cause I should be focusing on my other one. But I'll start working on it over this week cause I'm off school till Monday. So hope you enjoy this story!_

_I don't own South Park or any of the characters. They belong to Trey Parker and Matt Stone._

Everyday

Everyday. I see him pass by. When I go to school, in school, my homeroom class, in class, at lunch, talking to my friends. Everywhere I turn, I tend to see him there. Whether it's talking to his best friend or yelling at the tub of lard he calls a boyfriend, all I can see is the emerald eyed boy they call Kyle Broflovski.

I never cared for him when we were kids. He was just one of those wired ass kids doing abnormal things. But, when we started growing up, fourth, fifth, sixth, all the way to our freshman year in high school, he grew more and more beautiful every passing day. Losing his green hat and controlling his red haired locks and dressing in nice cloths, dark jeans and converse made my heart pound. I couldn't stand not going anywhere without seeing him just once. But then, it happened. He didn't show up to school at all. I asked myself, _'why? He was okay the day before. Answering all the questions right, yelling at that fatass Cartman, talking to his super best friend Stan. So, what happened?'_

Lunch came and I was in no mood to talk to anyone. All I wanted to do was flip off whoever got close to me. And so I did. Clyde, Kenny, even my best friend Tweek. I flipped them all off and they walked away, knowing I'm not in the mood and I want to be left alone.

Class began and I couldn't stop thinking about Kyle. The lightly brushed freckles made his eyes pop, his slim but yet somewhat muscular body went into my head. I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to look ahead of me and trying to get the image out of my mind. As I began to open my eyes, the seat was empty.

Everyday, he was there. Raising his hand to answer whatever question the teacher asked. Writing down notes so he can pass his tests with flying colors. Making my heart flutter out of my chest.

School was finally let out. I couldn't help but think, _'should I go see him? Maybe he doesn't want company. Maybe he's sick. Or he's on a trip and forgot to tell everyone. Or maybe something bad really happened.'_ As I kept thinking, I was walking, not knowing exactly where. I didn't know until I looked up to see a familiar green house. My heart raced, feeling it was going to pop out of my chest. I walked slowly, up the three little steps. I knocked on the door. I began to shake from nervousness as I heard footsteps approaching the door. The knob twisted, leaving me frozen. The door opened to show me the beautiful red headed boy. Butterflies grew in my stomach as I try to speak. My mouth felt dry as my face begat to grow hot. I stared at him, wearing his green and black checkered pajama pants, a green shirt, and dark green socks. I looked down so he couldn't see how red I looked. My dark bangs covering my brown eyes. He finally spoke.

"Oh… Hey Craig…"

My eyes widen by the tone of voice he had. It was soft but airy, as if he had been crying. And true enough, he had. His bright emerald eyes were covered by shadow of pain and were puffy. His cheeks were flushed lightly while traces of dried tears were noticeable. My heart sank to the pit of my stomach. I'd never seen him this way before. It made me mad and upset that someone did this to an amazing boy. I gulped and finally spoke.

"Hey Kyle. Um…what happened?

He looks at me with confusion. Tilting his head as his emerald eyes were still covered by a cloud of hurt. He let out a fate, broken smile and spoke.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just me and Cartman got into a fight again but a bit major. The usual you know. That's when he told me he wanted to be with Butters instead of me…"

My eyes widen as I saw tears falling down from his face. Know that Cartman broke his heart made me want to beat the shit out of him!

"I didn't know he had feelings for Butters. Ever since I told him I had some feelings for someone, I didn't know he had them too for someone else. He broke up with me yesterday. Why? Why did he do this to me!?"

As I was about to put my hand on his shoulder, he tackles me into a hug, grabbing onto me like it was our last day of living. My cheeks turned red as my heart shattered. No more could I handle this beautiful boy's pain. I pulled him closer and tightened the grip. I looked down as his emerald eyes met with mine.

"You no longer have to feel broken and alone. I will always be there for you, and love you with all my heart."

His eyes widen. At that very moment, my head lowered for our lips to meet. My heart raced as I felt Kyle kissing back. As we opened our eyes, they connected instantly.

"Craig… I…"

"You don't have to say anything. Seeing you tells me everything I need to know."

His emerald eyes began to glitter as a gentle but warming smile went across his face.

"You know how I said I liked someone?"

"Yeah, who do you like when you were with that fat asshole?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck. He pulls himself close to me, where our lips were an inch from touching. I could feel his warm breath on my lips as my face flushed bright red. He spoke with a gentle voice that made me melt.

"You."

My eyes widen as I felt my heart raced in my chest. My eyes slowly lowered till they were half way open and a smile grew on my face. He smiled back. I wrapped my arms around his waste and pulled him closer so our lips could meet once more.

Everyday. I'd see him all around me. At school, in class, during lunch, in my mind and heart. Now, he's always in my arms. Everyday…

_A/N: Aww what an ending! Wish I could have came up with something better. Lolz. So this was my little CraigxKyle thing. I've been liking this couple for about a month now and they do look cute together! Craig knows how to pick them! So now that this love story with Craig and Kyle has ended, I will put them back as best friends in BSL! So stay tuned cause I'll be writing the chapter soon! Remember Rate and such! _

_Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Eat a lot of turkey! _

_~ Detective Kenny_


End file.
